The Game of Life
by PlagueOfPrague
Summary: Takes place sometime before OAFA. Spike's gotten Buffy a rather odd birthday gift, but she loves it all the same. More friendship fluff!


Title: The Game of Life  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: All chars belong to Joss and UPN, I'm just borrowing.  
  
A/N: Takes place sometime before Older and Far Away. Buffy and Spike are spending an uneventful night patrolling before heading back to Spike's crypt.  
  
A/N2: I found this South Park character creator online. If you want to see the Scooby gang all South Park-ish, check out this link. Yes, I'm aware I have too much time on my hands..  
  
http://members.vclart.net/Crack/scoobygang.jpeg  
  
----------  
  
"What's your problem?" Spike questioned, eyeing the girl walking beside him. No, she wasn't walking, she was stomping, a scowl firmly planted on her features.  
  
"We've yet to kill anything tonight." The Slayer explained in pure you're- an-idiot fashion.  
  
Spike thought about this for a moment. "And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes!" Buffy exclaimed, staring at him like he was the stupidest creature alive. "Whenever nothing happens the world is about to end."  
  
"S'that so?"  
  
"You know, for being an evil blood sucking demon you really don't know much."  
  
"I don't know. If I were planning on destroyin' the world and whatnot I'd make a big hoopla 'bout it. You know, advertise. S'no fun if you can't watch ev'ryone panic first."  
  
"You are totally the stupidest bad guy ever." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Spike made a face, thoroughly confused. "What, so not sayin' anythin' when you're 'bout to destroy the world is what normal bad guys do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Must've missed the memo."  
  
"What's up with you, anyways? I mean, come on. 'I'm gonna kill the Slayer.' It's been done. I'd think you'd come up with something a bit more creative."  
  
"Such as?" He prompted.  
  
"Like, I don't know, making everyone's left shoes disappear. It's just something I could see you doing, you know? You have any idea how much chaos that would cause?"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a smirk. "Would be pretty bloody funny though. Remind me when we're bored one night and we'll go through some of those spell books in the shop. Gotta be somethin' in there we could use."  
  
Buffy smirked. "I will have no part in your evil plan, William the Bloody."  
  
"Why not? It was your idea."  
  
"And it was much more creative than anything you've ever come up with." She added.  
  
"Granted, yes. But still, not very evil."  
  
"Is too!" she protested.  
  
Spike snorted. "Come of it, it's bloody lame."  
  
"It's way cooler than any of your ideas, Bleach Boy." She snorted, pushing the door of his crypt open and walking inside.  
  
Chuckling, he shut the door and shrugged his duster off, throwing it over a chair. "Your birthday's comin' up, innit?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" She asked, watching as he grabbed something from a box in the corner.  
  
"Early present." He said with a smirk, handing over a poorly wrapped box.  
  
Buffy took it from him, unsure what to say. She made a slight face. "It's not gonna eat me, is it?"  
  
He grinned. "No, luv, s'not goin' t'eat you. Promise."  
  
Giving the vampire a small smile, she began to tear the wrapping paper from the package. When she had it completely removed, her eyes went wide. "Spike."  
  
"You always said you wanted a normal life. There's your ticket."  
  
Buffy could feel a tear streak down her face as she continued to stare at her gift. Sniffling, she giggled and wiped her eyes. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me." Setting her gift down, she reached up and gave the blonde vampire a long hug. "Thank you."  
  
Spike hugged her back, grinning at her as she pulled away. "Y'like it?"  
  
"Love it."  
  
"So, whatta you say me an' you try it out, 'ey pet?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." The Slayer replied with a nod, smiling.  
  
----------  
  
"Where'd this come from?" Dawn asked, examining the box resting on the coffee table.  
  
Buffy walked in from the kitchen, handing the girl a can of Pepsi as she flopped down on the couch beside her. "It was an early birthday present."  
  
Dawn made a face. "That?"  
  
Buffy smirked. "Yes, that."  
  
The teen snorted and settled back into the couch, eyeing her sister's odd gift.  
  
Buffy just shook her head, stood up and picked her gift up from the table. Walking over to the closet, she read over the box once more.  
  
'The Game of Life.'  
  
Setting the game on the top shelf with the rest of ther board games, she smiled and closed the door, making a mental note to start having a game night with the rest of the Scoobies, including Spike... 


End file.
